SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The purpose of the Program Administration Core is to provide support for the Integrated Program on ?Strategies to Overcome Immune Resistance in Head and Neck Cancers.? The Core Director (Dr. Pai) and co-Director (Dr. Wirth) will provide guidance and oversight to the Projects and shared Cores and will lead the evaluation of research progress including consultation with Internal and External Advisory Boards. The Administration Core will coordinate the inter-related complementary research projects to maximize their scientific synergy and to share the findings with the broader scientific and clinical communities. The Core will provide assistance to Projects, including administrative support, regular project review meetings, support for manuscript preparation, project evaluation, and scientific communication. The ultimate goal of the Program is to translate immune based discovery into new therapies for patients with head and neck cancer through the testing and validation of novel therapeutic agents in preclinical models prior to its translation into patients.